Electrical sensors, monitors, and devices built by an ever-changing group of manufacturers are constantly entering the market. Collectively, these devices will be referred to as SMDs (sensors, monitors, devices). SMDs may be capable of collecting data related to a user's health or physical condition, e.g., the blood pressure or heart rate of the user, and displaying this data to the user. The data related to a specific aspect of a user's physical condition (e.g., blood pressure) may be referred to as a physical condition parameter or health parameter.
Users are increasingly looking to utilize SMDs to monitor their health throughout their daily activities. In the prior art, remote access to data collected by SMDs has been limited to historical information, e.g., to information stored in databases or e-mails. However, the prior art systems do not analyze real time data collected from a user in order to provide an assessment of the user's physical (or health) condition.
For example, a particular heart rate of a person may, on one hand, indicate that the person is in the middle of a strenuous activity, e.g., playing rugby, or that a person is having an anxiety attack. Existing SMDs, while capable of displaying a value for a health parameter, are not capable of intelligently interpreting the value as indicative of a particular user's health state.